Dear Ulquiorra
by Izaya-chi
Summary: A love poem/letter that Grimmjow wrote for Ulquiorra. Chapter two is a reply letter from Ulquiorra. Chapter three will be a meet-up and end the trilogy when I get around to writing it. GrimmUlqui, yaoi-you have been warned non-BL lovers.
1. Dear Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer: **I repeat, I do NOT own Bleach :O

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't been a good author and updated my stuff lately (especially when i promised to update Trouble Cleff), but that's because I've been working on the first chapter of "Time of Our Lives" and it's really long because it is based off of each minute and hour, so bare with me people! In the mean time, I made a quick little "letter/Poem" by Grimmjow for ya xD (I was bored and my bro and sis were on the computer and this just happened to come to me eh-heh) Enjoy!

Dear Ulquiorra,

You're so hard to read;

always sporting a stoic mask-

even when you bleed.

I don't know how you keep it from falling,

I know I wouldn't be able to-

especially when fucking.

How can you act so boring,

with such distinct markings upon your face,

that looks as if you're eternally crying?

I've always hated that look.

You pretend you don't think you're better than us,

but I can read you like an open book.

You call me trash;

that i am worthless-an utter failure.

Especially since I act so brash.

But you know what?

You're no better.

Even after the way you treat me,

my arm still reaches out for you,

though not so you can see.

I silently stalk you,

my precious prey,

and even fucking long for you, too!

Why must you turn your back on me?

Your flaring coattails and intoxicating smell

still linger in my mind like Aizen's tea

I suddenly have these weird cravings:

I want to smell you;

deeply inhale your toxic scent

like a delicious moonlight stew.

I want to taste you;

mare your perfect porcelain skin-

Can I kiss you?

I want to touch you;

run my hand down your gorgeous chest

and ultimately ravish every part of you.

What the hell is _wrong_ with me?

Do you see the effect your presence

has brought upon me?

I don't even know myself anymore!

And yet you still treat me the same,

only concerned for your next chore.

You still think I'm garbage,

even though I think you're beautiful.

I know you carry a lot of baggage,

But don't you see it-I thought you were smart!

Maybe Nnoitra's actually right-

I'm the only Espada with a heart.

Da fuck?

What am I saying?

These feelings suck!

Is this what humans call 'love'?

Because it's definitely not hate.

Wow, there really is a thin line between hate n' love.

You infiltrate my dreams,

congrats for taking away my only sanctuary.

I wonder what this even means!

So here I am,

actually writing a fucking poem

and damn!

It feels so good,

to release all these pent up feelings,

it actually helps my bad mood.

I hope you never read this,

and if for some fucking reason you happen to-

burn this.

I never want to see this pathetic shit again.

But if I had to rate this

from one to ten-I'd give it a ten.

I mean my poetic ability shocks me-

don't you think it was good?

And maybe we are 'meant to be'.

I mean, humans are always saying how

'opposites attract'.

And we are polar opposites now.

I wish I could outright tell you all this,

but I'm kind of afraid of rejection.

And what the others would think of this.

Do think over your decision seriously-

I don't want no half-ass response.

You don't have to treat me kindly,

I mean I only expect your coldness.

I just have one question to ask;

Are you seriously 'heartless'?

Because I still think there's hope for you yet.

Though small, I sort of saw a glimmer

in you when we first met.

Considering you read up to this point,

means you're not a heartless bastard.

Unless it's some twist of a punishment.

Well I ain't got nothing more to say,

so I guess I'll just end it here.

And writing this doesn't make me gay!

Even though poems are definitely girly,

and I am confessing to a dude...

shit, this doesn't make me any less manly!

I guess I have to say the words now,

don't I?

But I can only write it because I don't know how.

I love you.

There, I said it.

(Well, technically I _wrote_ it.)

And the energy it consumes is just a tiny bit!

I look forward to your reply,

in writing, not person for I don't think

my heart could handle a negative reply.

I tried really hard to censor my language

for you.

It doesn't get any worse than 'garbage'!

Con Amor,

The Sexta

(I can't believe I just referred to myself as that!)


	2. Dear Grimmjow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_…..oh how I wish I did, though….

**Author's Note: **I guess you could say I was persuaded to make this story a three-shot. As for the third part, that probably won't come out until a while being that it will be in actual story form. I'm afraid readers will have to wait until after I post _In Time_ on **NitroxIzaya** account, post _Trouble Cleff_ chapter four, and then finally post _Grimm_ chapter eight. Enjoy this second part for now!~3

**Dear Kuroba: I did make a reply here, just not in a poem form and I listed it as a new story, that's is probably why you didn't find it; you just didn't bother to go on my acc and look for one xD well for my reader's convenience, I have decided to list it as a chapter 2 doc now xD -the author.**

Dear Grimmjow, 4/15/XX

I don't have time to think of fancy rhymes, so you will just have to settle with regular letter form. Now, to answer your question: I indeed do not have this 'heart' you speak of, so you could call me heartless, but what does that have anything to do with your letter? I thought the heart was just an organ that I lack, but humans always refer to it as something more. Do you know what they are talking about? Back to the topic on hand, I don't know if I could return your love because I don't understand it—what is it really? Unless you can help me understand it, the answer is no.

I can commiserate with you, however, for I have been having these dreams. They're quite vivid in image and usually leave me in a cold sweat when I wake. Other dreams are more peaceful and have a sickly-sweet aura about them. One showed you and me under a cherry blossom tree in the human world, carving something into it. I don't have any more of a meaning of these dreams than you do, and maybe they don't even have a meaning to them.

Like you, I have had certain _urges_ lately that I've never come across before and are very hard to control—_especially_ when around _you_. I don't know why they suddenly appeared, they just did. As you may already know, I'm not a man of many words so this letter will be pretty concise (unlike your lengthy poem). You should already know that I was meant to resemble nihilism—'emptiness' as most refer to it as—I don't _feel_ so this is all very new to me.

4/16/XX

I thought I'd state the date again, since it is now later than when I started this, because I never had a chance to turn this in (and complete it, for the matter). Being so, I might as well share my latest dream—_it was horrifying_…at least as a human would say:

I was standing in a glass box, watching a fight between you and the Ryoka boy here on Hueco Mundo—except you were horribly loosing. I can't quite explain what went on internally within myself while watching you slowly slip away from the world, except that it was agonizingly detrifying. It felt as if I myself was dying just watching you, and when you slowly turned your head to meet my eyes, hot water rand down my cheeks from out of nowhere which confused me greatly. It was awful how much your death took a toll on me; it makes me wonder if the same were to happen in reality. In the end, I hope that maybe you can understand that I _don't_ understand and therefore can't honestly answer you fully. Unless you can understand _for_ me…

Sincerely,

Ulquiorra S.


End file.
